The embodiments herein relate generally to pet accessories, and more particularly, to a device for stabilizing an animal's tail while simultaneously preventing the animal from licking or biting its tail.
Some animals will incessantly lick or bite their tails until the tail is raw. Conventionally, an owner may attempt to prevent the licking and biting using a tail wrap. However, most animal can pull apart the tape and other material that is wrapped around their tail.
Additionally, when an animal injures its tail, it may need to be stabilized. However, no suitable device exists for stabilizing an animal's tail.
Therefore, what is need is a device designed to stabilize an animal's tail, while simultaneously preventing the animal from licking or biting its tail